


Tentacles

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [150]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two leviathans discuss embodiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

_Very odd, this, isn't it?_ one leviathan remarks.

 _How _small_ they are,_ says another.

 _No tentacles, either,_ says the first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going backwards through the series and want to skip the anime, [here's the 6x22 fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254438).


End file.
